Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Anko Himee
Summary: Naruto sih katanya ngakunya masih 'straight' tapi gimana pas udah ketemu Sasuke ya? Duo dobe dan teme ini kisah lanjutannya gimana ya? . Terinspirasi dari Film "Crazy Little Thing Called Love a.k.a First love" :D Yaoi,humornya ga kerasa , bahasa ga baku , dll ! gomen , ga pinter bikin summary . Tehee :3 CHAPT 2 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Little Thing Called Love ?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto always belong to ©Masashi Kishimoto*Kedip mesum*.**

**Warning : Be el (?) , Romance (maybe) , Jayus(?) , Friendship(?), bahasa ora baku (alias ga baku), Typo bertebaran, de el el ~**

**Pairing : SasuNaru dan pairing lainnya . (Mungkin ada sedikit crack!pair di dalamnya)**

**Sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari Film "Crazy Little Thing Called Love (a.k.a First love)" dari Thailand lho ~ **

**Author baru liat trailernya aja langsung punya ide dan langsung buat ff . Tapi ga sepenuhnya sama kok ceritanya! Hehe**

.

.

"_**Hei .. lihat ada Namikaze Naruto !"**_

"_**Mana?mana?"**_

"_**Wow , kau lihat itu ? dia itu 'Perempuan' bukan 'laki-laki' seperti kita!"**_

"_**Hahahaha! Dasar banci"**_

"_**Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan mu , kau kan 'Perempuan' !"**_

"_**Dikatakan 'perempuan' saja tidak mungkin , apakah kau alien?!"**_

"_**Pergi kau , Jelek!"**_

_**Anak yang bernama Naruto itu hanya bisa terdiam dipojokan kelas . Sendirian . Tidak ada yang mau bertemannya karena kelebihan mukanya yang terbilang tidak biasa untuk ukuran seorang hanya bisa terdiam menunduk . Hanya ditemani bayangan , ya .. Hanya bayangan..**_

"NARUTO BANGUN! Ini udah jam berapa?! Kau mau telat apa?!"

Naruto terbangun oleh suara yang menggelegar dari lantai bawah rumahnya . Ternyata Naruto tadi bermimpi tentang saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah Dasar . Yah .. waktu ia masih duduk dibangku SD , dia jarang ditemani oleh siapa pun . Tapi pada saat ia mulai masuk sekolah , Naruto yang terbilang mudah bergaul itu pun mendapatkan banyak teman .

"Ia .. ia ! aku sudah bangun!"

Naruto pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi . Selesai mandi , ia langsung bergegas pergi ke ruang makan . Disana sudah ada ibu dan kakak nya ,Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Kurama atau yang biasa di panggil Kyuubi , yang menunggunya.

"Naru-chan , ternyata hari ini kamu sudah mulai masuk SMA ya .. ga terasa ya .." ujar Ibunda dari Naruto

"Aku saja bingung kenapa dia bisa masuk ke situ . Padahal kalo ditanya pinteran siapa , kan sudah pasti pinteran aku" Sela Kyuubi dengan tampang malasnya .

"Kyuu-chan , kan kalo naru-chan masuk situ , kamu juga bisa mengawasinya kalo ada yang macam-macam denganya " kata kushina sambil memberikan senyuman mautnya kepada anak sulungnya

"yaya .. awas saja kalo bocah ini berbuat macam-macam" kata kyuubi sambil melirik naruto sambil menyeringai

"Diem lo , ka" kata Naruto yang memberikan **deathglare** kepada sang kakak tercintanya sambil melahap sarapannya .

Naruto hari ini menjadi murid SMA di Konoha Gakuen yang terkenal menjadi sekolah elit di kotanya . Beruntung Naruto bisa masuk ke situ , berterimakasihlah kepada otak nya yang jenius itu .

"Gaara dan Hinata juga masuk situ kok …" jawab Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pintu .

"Naru-chan ,Kyuu-chan , hati-hati dijalan ya.."

"oke , ma!"

"hn"

Naruto pun pergi ke sekolah dengan naik sepeda , sedangkan Kyuubi naik motor kesayangannya . Walaupun banyak yang pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan kendaraan pribadi , Naruto tetap memakai sepeda kesayangannya yang berwarna hitam-oranye itu . Dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan murid-murid lain yang memakai kendaraan pribadi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan **dasar-rakyat-jelata-yang-memakai-sepeda-bocah** saat bertemu dengan dia di tengah jalan .

'Hei , gue naik sepeda karna gue ingin sehat , bodoh! Emang lo pada mikir dengan naik mobil dan duduk nyaman bakal ngebuat lo pada sehat apa nantinya ?! kena sinar matahari aja lo pada udah ketakutan kayak vampire. Bukannya sinar matahari pagi sehat untuk tulang !? yah , semoga aja lo pada ga kena Osteoporosis' kata Naruto dalam hati .

Tidak terasa ia sudah sampai ke sekolah , untungnya ia belum telat . Ia mana mau telat di saat hari upacara penerimaan murid baru di sekolahnya.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Naruto menoleh

"Hinata-chan , Gaara!" jawab Naruto sambil berlari kea rah mereka

"Untung lo ga telat " kata gaara sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada nya

"Hehe .. mana mungkin gue telat di hari upacara penerimaan murid baru ini?!" jawab Naruto sambil memukul pundak Gaara

"A-ano.. kita disuruh pergi ke aula " ujar Hinata yang berada disebelah Gaara

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Naruto pun menarik kedua tangan temannya itu sambil pergi menuju Aula .

Di aula sudah banyak murid-murid baru yang duduk di kursi untuk mendengarkan Pidato dari Kepala sekolah dan dari OSIS

"Saya selaku sebagai kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen mengucapkan selamat datang untuk kalian .. blablablablabla" ujar kepala sekolah yang bernama Tsunade tersebut panjang lebar

"Saya juga mengucapkan selamat datang untuk kalian , semoga kali menikmati masa-masa SMA yang menyenangkan.. blablabblabla" kata Ketua OSIS yang bernama Itachi Uchiha tersebut

* * *

Setelah selesai upacara penerimaan murid baru tersebut , mereka pun dibagi kelasnya . Naruto beruntung karena sekelas dengan Hinata dan Gaara yang mendapat kelas X-2 . Naruto memilih tempat duduk yang berada di ujung dekat jendela . Disebelahnya ada murid yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba , mereka baru berkenalan tadi

Grekk!

Pintu kelas pun terbuka . Masuk lah seorang pria dengan masker dan berambut silver .

"Ya .. perkenalkan nama saya Kakashi Hatake . Mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi Wali kelas kalian . Saya akan mengabsen satu persatu dari kalian"kata Kakashi

Setelah mengabsen satu persatu , tidak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Akhirnya istirahat pun tiba " kata Kiba sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal Karena duduk terlalu lama tadi .

"Iya ! gue udah cape tadi duduk berlama-lama" jawab Naruto

"Hei , ayo gue kenalin sama teman-teman gue yok?" ajak kiba ke Naruto

"oke-oke"

Kiba dan Naruto pun menghampiri beberapa anak yang sedang mengobrol di koridor sekolah .

"Hoi minna! lihat ! gue bawa teman baru nih!" Teriak Kiba kepada anak-anak itu

"Gausah teriak bisa kali" ujar salah satu dari mereka

"siapa namanya?" Tanya seseorang

"Yosh! Nama gue Namikaze Naruto ! salam kenal" kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri sambil senyum lima jari

"Nama gue Ino Yamanaka , salam kenal"balas seorang gadis yang diikat satu itu

"Namaku Sai , salam kenal"

"Hyuuga Neji . salam kenal"

"Dan yang ini namanya Nara Shikamaru !" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk seseorang dengan ikatan rambut seperti daun nanas yang sedang tiduran

"Mendokusei" kata Shikamaru yang masih menutup mata

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat .

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang yang mendekat . Ternyata Gaara yang memanggil dan menghampiri naruto

"lo kemana aja tadi? Tadi aku nyari tapi ga ada" kata Gaara yang disusul Hinata di belakangnya

"hehe , tadi gue ikut kiba yang mau kenalin gue ke temen-temennya.." cengir Naruto

Gaara hanya menghela napas . Ia pun melihat ke arah teman-teman barunya Naruto

"Neji-nii?" kata Hinata sambil melihat ke arah Neji

"Hinata ? kau masuk sini juga?"Tanya Neji

"I-iya.."

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?!" Tanya Naruto dengan tidak santainya

"I-iya .. dia sepupu ku" jawab Hinata dengan gugup

"Jadi , siapa nama sepupu lo , Neji?" Tanya Ino

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata . " Jawab Neji dengan nada datarnya

"kalau kau namanya siapa?" Tanya Sai sambil melihat kea rah Gaara

"Sabaku no Gaara. Salam kenal" balas Gaara

Mereka pun berkenalan dan pergi kekantin . Mereka pergi ke kantin melewati lapangan futsal yang luas . Disana terdapat banyak anak-anak yang berkumpul di lapangan

"Ada apa disana?" Tanya Naruto heran

"Disana pasti ada 'dia'!" kata Ino yang pergi ke arah lapangan dengan muka berseri

"'dia'? siapa?" Tanya Gaara

"Uchiha Sasuke . Dia mendapat julukan 'Prince of Ice' karena begitu dingin terhadap para perempuan . walaupun begitu , dia tetap populer karena jago di bidang olahraga , pintar , dan ketampanan nya" jelas Sai panjang lebar

"Ohh" kata Naruto sambil membentuk huruf O mulutnya

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"KYAA! PRINCE!"

"KAU KEREN SEKALI HARI INI!"

"SASUKE ! LO LUPA BAYAR HUTANG!"

Oke , lupakan yang terakhir .

Naruto penasaran dengan sosok yang dibilang 'Prince of Ice' itu .

Tiba-tiba…

DUAK!

Ada bola yang menghantam kepala Naruto dengan telak .

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun?!"

Teman-teman yang lain kaget dan membantu naruto untuk berdiri

"AS*! SIALAN! SIAPA NEH YANG NENDANG NI BOLA ?!" teriak Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol

"Gue yang nendang."

"SIALAN LO! PUNYA MA-" kata-kata naruto pun terhenti saat melihat sesosok yang Cool , keren , tampan di depan nya. Tanpa tau kenapa , Naruto merasakan jantung nya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya

"Mana bola gue , dobe?" Tanya orang tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Naruto

"In- APA?! LO MANGGIL GUE DOBE?! DASAR TEME! NI MAKAN TUH BOLA" kata Naruto sambil nge lempar bola nya kea rah orang tersebut

Orang itu pun langsung mengambil bola tersebut dan pergi.

"Siapa dia?! Berani-berani nya ngatain gue!" kata Naruto sambil marah-marah

"hoamm .. mendokusei . Dia Uchiha Sasuke " kata Shikamaru dengan malasnya

"Hoo- UAPA?!" teriak Naruto dengan muka madesu nya

"Naruto , bisa ga gapake teriak ? kuping gue udah budek sebelah nih" Tanya Sai sambil nutupin kuping sebelah nya

"I-ia .. gomen" Jawab Naruto

'Kenapa jantung gue deg-degan ya tadi?tanda-tanda gue udah mau mati bukan?'

TuBerColosis

* * *

Hola!

Anko balik lagi lho!

ff ini Anko dapet ide nya dadakan pas nntn trailernya film Crazy little thing called love :3

itu filmnya dari Thailand xD ceritanya bagus kok ! tentang anak sekolahan jugaaa

okee deh ~ siyu next chapt !

Review pls :3 Tehee~


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Little Thing Called love?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto always belong to ©Masashi Kishimoto*Kedip mesum*.**

**Warning : Be el (?) , Romance (maybe) , Jayus(?) , Friendship(?), bahasa ora baku (alias ga baku), Typo bertebaran, de el el ~**

**Pairing : SasuNaru dan pairing lainnya . (Mungkin ada sedikit crack!pair di dalamnya)**

**Sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari Film "Crazy Little Thing Called Love (a.k.a First love)" dari Thailand lho ~ **

**Author baru liat trailernya aja langsung punya ide dan langsung buat ff . Tapi ga sepenuhnya sama kok ceritanya! Hehe**

**Dari sini mungkin bahasanya akan sedikit amburadul ..**

**Tehee~**

.

.

.

"_**Gue yang nendang." **_

"_**SIALAN LO! PUNYA MA-" kata-kata naruto pun terhenti saat melihat sesosok yang Cool , keren , tampan di depan nya. Tanpa tau kenapa , Naruto merasakan jantung nya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya**_

"_**Mana bola gue , dobe?" Tanya orang tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Naruto**_

"_**In- APA?! LO MANGGIL GUE DOBE?! DASAR TEME! NI MAKAN TUH BOLA" kata Naruto sambil nge lempar bola nya kea rah orang tersebut**_

_**Orang itu pun langsung mengambil bola tersebut dan pergi.**_

"_**Siapa dia?! Berani-berani nya ngatain gue!" kata Naruto sambil marah-marah **_

"_**hoamm .. mendokusei . Dia Uchiha Sasuke " kata Shikamaru dengan malasnya **_

"_**Hoo- UAPA?!" teriak Naruto dengan muka madesu nya**_

"_**Naruto , bisa ga gapake teriak ? kuping gue udah budek sebelah nih" Tanya Sai sambil nutupin kuping sebelah nya **_

"_**I-ia .. gomen" Jawab Naruto **_

'_**Kenapa jantung gue deg-degan ya tadi?tanda-tanda gue udah mau mati bukan?'**_

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian tersebut , Naruto selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa dia merasakan kalau jantungnya lebih cepat berdebar saat melihat sang "Prince" tersebut .

"Itu sudah pasti kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama" kata Gaara tiba-tiba

"APA?! Aku ini masih **'lurus'** ! belum '**belok'** ! Lagian kalau aku Gay , pasti aku juga milih-milih tau!" jawab Naruto sewot

"he? Ternyata kau selama ini Gay?" Tanya Kiba dengan shock nya

"Tidak ! sama sekali tidak ! itu kan hanya perumpamaan saja!" kata Naruto sambil memukul kepala Kiba

"i-ittai.. aku kan hanya bertanya" balas kiba samil mengelus kepalanya

"Lagi pula , kau kan jelek juga . Mana mau Uchiha Sasuke pacaran dengan mu" Kata Neji to the point

Hening

"Neji, bukan kah tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku ini masih **'lurus'**?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah capek menjelaskan tadi sambil memegang pundak Neji

"Dan terima kasih atas pujian mu yang mengatai ku **jelek**" lanjut Naruto

"Sama-sama" jawab Neji

"kalau begitu , kenapa kau merasa berdebar saat melihat Sasuke? Bukankah itu berarti kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Tanya Sai

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan berjalan pergi karena sudah lelah dengan tingkah teman-temannya .Saat ia ingin pergi ke kelas , ia melihat ada Sasuke yang sedang ngobrol bersama teman-temannya yang lain . Mata mereka pun bertemu . Naruto langsung membuang muka . Dan tanpa sengaja ia menabrak senpai yang ada di depannya.

"Hei ! punya mata tidak?! " kata orang tersebut kea rah Naruto

"Ah.. go-gomen , senpai" kata naruto sambil membungkukan tubuhnya

"cih ! Pergi dari hadapan ku , Jelek!" balas orang tersebut sambil mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh

"Permisi , kenapa kau mendorong 'gadis' ini hingga terjatuh? Apakah kau hanya berani dengan wanita? Dasar pecundang " Tanya seseorang yang menghampiri mereka

"Mau apa kau kemari ?! Ini tidak ada urusannya dengan mu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hoo~ternyata kau cari mati ya?" kata seseorang dari belakang Sasuke

"Ke-ketua OSIS?" Tanya orang tersbut yang melangkahkan kakinya mundur

"Kau tau kan apa hukuman mu melakukan itu ? apa lagi dengan seorang 'gadis'?"

"A-ano .. dia duluan yang-"

"Ya!hukuman mu adalah membersihkan toilet sekolah selama sebulan!" sela Itachi yang selaku ketua OSIS

Sasuke pun hanya memasang muka datar . Ia langsung melihat Naruto yang sedang terduduk di lantai.

"Hei , dobe . Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke

"ha? Ah! Aku baik-baik saja !" jawab Naruto cepat

Naruto pun bangkit berdiri , tapi saat ia ingin berdiri …

"Ah!"

"Hei ! ada apa?" Tanya sasuke saat melihat Naruto terduduk lagi

"ka-kaki ku sepertinya terkilir .." kata Naruto sambil memegangi pergelangan kaki nya yang agak membengkak

"Cih . sini kuantar ke UKS" kata Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto dengan bridal style

"H-hei! Turun kan aku ! aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh ya? Kalau aku jadi kau , mana mungkin aku bisa jalan dengan keadaan kaki yang seperti ini! Jadi diamlah " Jawab Sasuke tegas

Sasuke menggendong Naruto dengan melewati koridor kelas XII . Saat itu Kyuubi yang sedang berjalan melewati koridor itu berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Naruto

"Hei ! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap adik ku?!" Tanya Kyuubi sambil menunjuk kea rah Sasuke

"Tadi dia di dorong oleh seorang senpai hingga jatuh dan kaki nya terkilir . Jadi aku ingin membawa nya ke UKS" jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati Kyuubi yang diperkirakan mengidap penyakit **Brother Complex **itu

"Kyuu-nii , kau tidak usah mengkawatirkan ku!" Teriak Naruto saat sudah berada 3 meter di depan

"A-apaan itu barusan?" Tanya Kyuubi pada diri sendiri

"Kyuu-chan , kau sedang apa ? kau menghalangi jalan ku tau~" Tanya Itachi sambil menggoda Kyuubi

98%

99%

Loading complete

"DAFUQ! ADEK GW!" teriak Kyuubi sambil berlari mengejar SasuNaru di depannya

Hening

"Eh, kyuu-chan mau kemana ya?ikutin ah~" Tanya itachi yang berniat mengikuti kyuubi

.

Di dalam UKS , Sasuke sudah memberikan obat kepada Naruto untuk diobati oleh Naruto sendiri

"Nih , perbannya. Sini kupakai kan"

Sasuke pun langsung menarik kaki naruto

"ADUH! Sakit!" kata Naruto

"Bertahan lah ,sedikit lagi selesai . Dobe "

"aduh, duh"

Hening

"Hei , nama mu siapa, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke ke Naruto

"he? Namaku bukan dobe tapi Namikaze Naruto . Dan kau pasti Uchiha Sasuke-teme kan?"jawab Naruto sekaligus menyela Sasuke yang hendak memperkenal kan diri juga

"Hn. Dan jangan panggil aku teme"

"oke, teme"

"ck"

Hening

Hening

Hening

"NARUTO!"

"Kyuu-nii?!"

Kyuubi langsung berlari kea rah Naruto

"Kau tidak di apa-apakan sama si Pantat ayam ini?!" Tanya Kyuubi sambil meng-grepe badan Adik tercintanya itu

Twitch.

"Siapa yang kau panggil pantat ayam , rubah?" muncul perempatan jalan di dahi Sasuke

"a-ano.."

"Tentu saja kau ! Siapa yang kau panggil rubah ?! Kau tadi mau ngapain?! Mau meng-grepe adik ku ya?!" jawab Kyuubi dengan sewotnya

"Hei , Rubah! Aku hanya membantu adik mu yang sedang kesusahan tau ! Ngajak ribut bukan?!" kata Sasuke yang mulai OOC

"Ayo sini kalo berani!"

"Kyuu-ni , Sas.."

"Kyuu-chan! Kau sedang apa disini?!" kata Itachi yang masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam UKS

"ha?keriput?"

"Aniki?"

Itachi yang mendengar panggilan kesayangan dari sang uke tercinta itu hanya bisa sweatdrop

"Ah~ada otouto disini?" Tanya Itachi saat melihat ada Sasuke

"hn"

"Hei!keriput! mau apa kau kesini?!" Tanya Kyuubi

"Kyuu-chan , tadi aku mengikuti mu sampai disini " jawab Itachi sambil menarik tangan kyuubi untuk keluar UKS

"Sebentar lagi kita masuk , kyuu-chan"

"lepaskan tangan ku , keriput! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel '-chan'!" kata kyuubi yang sudah menjauh dari UKS

"err.. aku juga sepertinya harus kembali ke kelas " kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar UKS

"Sudah lah , lebih baik kau beristirahat disini" kata Sasuke sambil mendudukan Naruto di kasur UKS

"Tidak , tidak .. aku tidak ingin membuat teman-temanku khawatir .. lagipula kaki ku sudah tidak apa-apa kok" kata Naruto sambil melangkah keluar UKS dan menjauh menuju ke kelas sambil meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian

.

"Na-Naruto kun?"

"Naruto! Ada apa dengan kaki mu?!" Tanya Gaara saat melihat Naruto berjalan masuk kelas dengan pincang

"Ah .. ini tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Naruto

"yasudah lah kalau kau bilang tidak apa-apa" balas Gaara sambil melihat kea rah lain

"Hei,hei tadi aku melihat mu keluar UKS bersama Sasuke lho .. apa ada kemajuan dalam hubungan kalian?" Tanya kiba tiba-tiba

"Hei ! dia hanya membantu ku saat kaki ku terkilir ! Kami juga baru berkenalan tadi , jadi mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada nya?!" Jawab Naruto sambil blushing

"ck..mendokusei"

"Hei ,shika! Jangan bilang merepotkan terus dong ! katakan kata-kata yang lain!" kata Kiba sambil memukul pipi Shika yang sedang tiduran itu . Shika hanya melirik kea rah kiba dan langsung menutup mata nya lagi .

"hei, hei .. kalau mau pacaran jangan disini " sela Neji sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya

"Bilang saja kau pengen kayak gitu " kata Gaara dengan tampang datarnya

"ck" Neji hanya melihat kea rah Gaara

"Hei!hei! apa kalian sudah mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke sedang dekat dengan Haruno Sakura , si gadis populer itu?" Tanya Ino sambil menunjukan majalah sekolahnya yang berisi tentang kedekatan Sasuke dengan Sakura

"Sesama pasangan populer sih itu tidak mustahil " kata Sai yang dari tadi belum mendapatkan dialog untuk berbicara

"Aku sih tidak peduli " kata Naruto sambil duduk di kursinya . Ia melihat lapangan dari jendela . Disana ada Sasuke yang sedang bermain bola

'Apa si Sasuke itu suka bermain bola?' Tanya naruto dalam hati

"Oya , kudengar Ayah nya Sasuke , Uchiha Fugaku waktu itu tidak bisa memasukan bola saat tendangan pinalti?" Tanya Ino

"Emang ayahnya sasuke itu pemain bola?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak sengaja mendengar

"Ia , yang pertandingan lalu itu yang menyebabkan tim nasional kita tidak bisa memenangkan kejuaraan bola itu gara-gara ayahnya sasuke tidak berhasil memasukan bola saat tendangan pinalti" jelas Sai panjang lebar

"Oh.. aku tidak tau" kata naruto sambil melihat kea rah jendela lagi

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah ternyata ada pertandingan sepak bola antar konoha gakuen dengan sekolah lain . Anak-anak pun langsung berkumpul ke lapangan karena ingin menonton pertandingan tersebut . Naruto cs pun melewati taman di belakang sekolah menuju lapangan.

Saat mereka hendak dalam perjalan pergi ke lapangan,mereka mendengar sayup-sayup perbicaraan sekelompok orang

"Hei , uchiha ! awas kau tidak bisa membawa tim kita menang!"

"ya!awas saja kau! Jangan seperti ayahmu yang tidak bisa membawa kejuaraan tim nasional Negara kita !"

Naruto cs pun berhenti dan bersembunyi . mereka mendengarkan pembicaraan orang-orang itu.

"psst.. ada apa ya itu?" Tanya ino sambil berbisik

"diam , ino" jawab neji

"Jangan pernah kalian menjelek-jelekan ayah ku, bodoh. Kalian hanya lah pecundang yang membuang-buang waktu ku saja " jawab sasuke

"cih ! ayo kita pergi"kata orang-orang tersebut

.

.

Dilapangan bola , sudah terdapat banyak orang yang ingin menonton pertandingan . Naruto cs duduk di bagian depan .Sasuke ternyata termasuk tim. Pertandingan berlangsung 20 menit , hingga akhirnya tendangan pinalti . Tim Konoha Gakuen akan melakukan tendangan pinalti tersebut .

Disana sudah ada sasuke yang akan menendang bola pinalti .

"hei , bukannya Sasuke trauma saat akan menendang bola pinalti ?" Tanya seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Naruto

'trauma?'

"Ah.. bagaimana ini?" jawab seseorang yang lainnya

'Trauma ? Sasuke trauma?' Tanya naruto dalam hati , ia melihat sasuke yang menendang dengan bola pinalti dengan muka pucat

.

.

.

TuBerColosis

* * *

Hime balik lagi xD

Gomen kalo update nya lama .. sebenarnya udah buat cerita nya tapi gatau cara nge update chap 2 #AuthorGaBecus (?)

hehe

gomen juga kalau ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain .. gomen gomen gomen ini hasil dari inspirasi nntn Film thailand itu dan hasil dari pemikiran otak mesum author(?) kok :'D

Sankyu buat review nya , ntar Hime bakal bales kok :D

mind to review?

salam Fujo (?)


End file.
